Kisses and Bites (GumLee)
by ChiiShii
Summary: *As mentioned, re-uploading from my old account as it's been a long time inactive and I want to start writing again, however I lost access to that account!*


_**NOTE: Please do not think this is stolen, I'm reuploading it from my old account as it's been inactive for a long time and I forgot my email! I'll be uploading new material soon, just wanted everything on the same account, thanks! x**_

A blur of black and red whizzed across the room, only to seemingly vanish the second Gumball turned around. He worriedly called out "W-Who's there...?"

A mischievous laugh echoed through the room as Gumball asked once more, "I said, who's there?!" Fear crept into his voice this time and he tried to gulp it down. Small pink beads of sweat trickled down his fleshy red-white face.

He stopped for a moment and just... listened. Listened, and looked. Content that whatever it was had gone for good, he convinced himself it was safe and returned to brushing his pearly white teeth in the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

The bathroom was rather monochrome and girly in the sense that everything from the wall tiles to the floor mats were tinted in pink, white or gold.

The prince watched himself in the mirror, happily brushing his teeth, though still a little anxious about his previous encounter. Or rather, what he didn't encounter. He spat out the reamins of the frothy toothpaste into the sink nd wiped his mouth on the towel neatly hung below the basin. As he went to double check in the mirror that he hadn't missed a spot on his teeth, a reflection of black and red materialised behind him once more. However this time, it had a defined and recognisable shape.

Gumball's first instinct was to scream. He would've fallen clumsily to the floor if not for the character reaching out to catch him, wrapping his strong arms around the Prince.

"Marshall! What on earth are you doing?!" The prince screeched, struggling out of his surprising embrace. Gumball really did tumble to the floor this time. His face turned a deeper shade of pink as he looked up at the blue-grey face above him.

Marshall was wearing his usual red and black checked shirt with those scruffy jeans and converse shoes which always added to that cool, couldnt-care-less attitude he always emitted.

"Woah there Gum-Gum, calm down!" Marshall said stifling his laughter, that same look of mischief plastered on his face he always seemed to wear. He decided he couldn't hold in his amusement any longer and bent over in a loud, genuine, laughter.

"Marshall, get out... now!" Bubba stumbled up and quickly grabbed the sheets off the bed to cover himself. The sudden realisation that he was in no more than that old shirt Marshall bought him, and a pair of boxer shorts, completely changed his pink face to that of a red one filled with embarrassment. He wasn't sure which of the two items of clothing was more shameful to be seen in. Especially, by Marshall Lee the Vampire King himself.

Eventually, the vampire stopped laughing and wiped an amused tear from his eye. He settled on the bed calmly next to the flustered prince. "Marshall just get o-!"

The vampire rudely interrupted Gumball with a harsh tone. He was much more serious than he usually was. "I'll be out of your hai- gum soon, don't worry. You won't see my for a long time, if ever again. Happy now?"

Gumball's face immediately showed a mix of seriousness and confusion with the smallest hint of hurt. Marshall was never this serious and hardly ever got offended by their usual banter, what was up with him tonight? He hadn't purposely meant to hurt the guy, he was just startled by his sudden entrance and-

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. I'm off. See'ya Gum Gum." Marshall started to float towards the window, as if to leave, when he was stopped by an abrupt hand grabbing his, stopping him on his way. In the heat of the moment, Gumball had jumped off the bed and stopped him in the first way that came to mind.

Marshall turned his head around, face cloaked with an unreadable expression and eyes darkened.

"Where are you going?" Gumball managed to ask after a short awkward silence.

"You told me to get out, didn't you?" Marshall countered.

Bubba's expression turned angry and desperate. The uncommon sight clearly surprised Marshall for a second and he stopped speaking.

"You know that's not what I mean Marshall! Where are you going?!"

"I'm taking over the Nightosphere, I leave tonight"

Gumball was unsure of what to do to stop his ex-friend from leaving. He was confused. Why was he getting so hurt about this, so worked up? They didn't even like each other...

The prince held Marhshall's hand even tighter and he realised what he was doing a little too late. Marshall looked at his hand and then up to Gumball's now extremely flustered face. The vampire's startled expression confirmed the awkwardness of the situation.

Why was he doing this? What was this sudden longing? This sudden... aching feeling swirling around in his stomach? Sure, he and Marshall were friends once, and deep down he missed that friendship but... This was.. different. It was a feeling he couldn't explain and that annoyed him. He tore apart his mind desperately trying to figure it out.

The vampire King must have noticed the concentration obviously spread over Gumball's face, and spoke up to break the silence. He tried to use his usual cheeky tone, but it cracked the slightest bit. "So, d'ya want me to stay or go? Make up your mind 'Prince Gum-Gum.."

His lips smirked, but his eyes were still darkened over, making his true expression unreadable.

"I want.. I want you to.. stay" He said quietly, almost in a whisper "Just tonight! I.. We.. Just like old times..." His voice broke a little at the end. The thought of even saying anything like that made Gumball blush, but he didn't know what else to do and those strange feelings were still flying around his stomach. He let go of Marshall's hand expecting him to fly straight out muttering something about how he'd wasted his time. When he turned to look Bubba in the eye, he spoke up again. "I.." Gumball paused, trying to piece his thoughts and emotions together He'd never see Marshall again after this. It was his last chance to make things right.

"I... I lov-"

Before he could finish what he was about to say, Marshall rushed towards him, pressing a finger to his pink lips.

"Don't say it Bubba. I can't deal with the hurt, the loneliness, don't say it!" He looked genuinely scared and upset and it made Bubba wonder what had happened in the past. What he even meant by saying something like that.

"Marshall I-!"

Once again, he was cut off, this time however, it wasn't with words. All of a sudden, Marshall's lips pressed firmly against Gumball's soft, candy mouth. Gumball instinctively pulled back at first, confused, questioning the 'strange' situation. But it didn't feel wrong. At all. It felt... right. Perfect even. Like, something had been hiding away inside him all his life and he'd suddenly found out what it was. Was it what he wanted? Definitely.

The prince undid the top two buttons of the Vampire's shirt and pushed his hands against Marshall's firm chest beneath the fabric, kissing him passionately all the while. He let himself be controlled by the passion raging inside him. He'd never felt anything close to this when he was with Fionna, even that one time he kissed her... Nothing. It had absolutely nothing in comparison.

Gumball pushed all thoughts of Fionna aside and stopped kissing Marshall just to stare into his eyes. He hadn't thought about how the Vampire felt about all of this... What he wanted. The heavy rising and falling of his chest and the breaths coming from his mouth was enough to realise the Vampire felt the same way. His red eyes reflected the same passion the Prince was feeling.

Marshall continued the loving encounter, and for the first time in a long time, didn't mask his feelings. He'd waited so long for this, so long. If only he'd have known that the Prince would react this way, feel the same way... The look in the Vampire's eyes - the way he kissed and held Gumball so closely as if he was afraid of losing him - was just so filled with.. love.

For once Marshall was completely... vulnerable. Unusually excited by this idea, Gumball leaned in to kiss Marshall again, confident that he could maybe pull of the role of 'dominant lover' and surprise the Vampire King.

However, the tables quickly turned as Marshall smirked and slowly ran his tongue down Gumball's sweet neck. He kissed his way back up to the top and Gumball involuntarily pulled his head back and closed his eyes, gripping onto Marshall's shirt even tighter. The vampire lovingly nibbled his sharp fangs along the candy flesh of Bubba's neck, which to his surprise, didn't hurt. Didn't hurt at all. In fact, it was incredibly pleasurable and Gumball let out a soft moan in the heat of the moment.

Marshall noticed this and decided to play with the prince a little to show him who was really the dominant half. He ran his wet tongue over Bubba's neck once, causing the prince to shiver pleasurably, completely at the mercy of the Vampire king, and then stopped, simply gazing into his eyes. Bubba, with half closed eyes, look pleadingly at Marshall, practically begging for more. His heavy breathing brushed against the Vampire's cheek and their pounding hearts beated together against the others' chest.

"Please..." Bubba quietly pleaded. His voice was hardly audible as he pulled Marshall towards him and they tumbled to the bed in a mix of kisses and bites.


End file.
